


All Consuming

by charliechick117



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bad things okay, Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Power corrupts.  Absolute power corrupts absolutely." -Lord Acton</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Consuming

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this idea where Bilbo is just as dark as Thorin because Ring and Arkenstone. This is not very happy.

It was the stuff of legends.  Thorin Oakenshield and his Company.  They destroyed the dragon in Erebor.  They won the Battle of Five Armies.  Erebor was reclaimed.  Alliances were made.  Thorin was King Under the Mountain once more, the Arkenstone proudly displayed over his throne.  Bilbo was at his side, Consort to Thorin.  They would be remembered for Ages to come.

No one dared to mention the darkness they saw in Thorin's eyes.  Or the malignant glint in Bilbo's gaze.  Even the company, those closest to Thorin, dared not speak out.  Balin once spoke up, when Thorin was preparing an army to storm Mirkwood and destroy Thranduil's kingdom.  Bilbo whispered something to Thorin and Balin was executed the next morning.

That was the beginning.

The dwarves of Erebor lived in the fear of Thorin's shadow.  He saw enemies in every dark corner.  He hardly trusted his council, sending his troops out in battle in fits of madness.  Mirkwood was razed to the ground.  Laketown and Dale were under siege until they swore alliance to Thorin and became little more than slaves.  That was nothing compared to what happened to the company themselves.

Dwalin was murdered in his bed, throat slit open.

_He was plotting with Bard._

Oin and Gloin were banished from Erebor, on pain of death.

_Look at the greed in their eyes._

Dori and Ori managed to escape, but Bilbo caught up with him, looking at them with menacing eyes.

 _They would have gone back to Ered Luin and spread the rumors_.

Nori went down fighting, killing himself before Thorin could get to him.

_He's a thief._

Bifur was kept in chains.  Bofur worked himself to death in the mines.  Bombur was little more than a slave.

_We can't trust them._

Fili and Kili were sent back to the Blue Mountains to live with their mother.

_They would steal our throne._

As the company slowly dwindled away, Thorin and Bilbo began to rule without any hesitation.  Taxes and executions went up.  Any who defied their rule was found dead, with no trace of any killer.  Not even a whisper of treason was gone unpunished.  All would bow to them and all would follow their rule.

 

Bilbo slid into the bed beside Thorin, his ring tucked safely away in his drawer.  Thorin huffed softly and pulled Bilbo closer, his grip hard and unforgiving.

"I got them," Bilbo whispered, giving Thorin a kiss that was more teeth than lips.  "The embassy from the Irons Hills is no more."

"Perfect," Thorin growled into Bilbo's mouth.

"Dain's army is strong," Bilbo trailed his hands down Thorin's broad chest, taking care to dig his nails in.

"We're stronger," Thorin said simply, his eyes burning into Bilbo.

"No prisoners," Bilbo agreed.

 

Dain's army was slaughtered.  Thorin was at the head, the Arkenstone a heavy weight in his pocket, a constant reminder of all he was fighting for- all the treasures of Erebor.  Bilbo, beautiful , destroying Bilbo with his magic ring, ran in the thick of it all, killing from within.  Splattered with blood, dripping with sweat, they met on the battle field.  Bilbo didn't hesitate for a second before jumping into Thorin's arms.

"Where next?" Bilbo asked, giving a small gasp as Thorin bit into his neck.

"Everywhere."

 

No one in Erebor dared to contest the King and his Consort.  They did as they were told.  They paid their taxes with their life blood.  They kept their mouths shut.  They didn't say anything when Thorin and Bilbo extended the kingom to include the Shire.  They couldn't say anything to the halfling prisoners who came to Erebor half starved.

Thorin Oakenshield and Consort Bilbo would make history.  A legend of darkness to be told throughout the ages.


End file.
